wotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Items (WOTS-3)
Items in Way of the Samurai 3 consist primarily of two types, consumables and "valuables". Consumables include food-type items and those which grant either temporary boosts (as with Talismans or Fury Scrolls) or permanent effects to either the player or their weapon (such as Blade Powder, Amulets and skill scrolls). "Valuable" type items are often dropped by wealthy NPCs and have no use to the player other than to be sold. Foods Arcane Potion Item description reads: "A rare potion created by a renowned apothecary. Automatically restores 1000 HP when HP is zero." Sold by the Fabled Merchant at Road for 3000 yen. This revives you upon death similarly to Ginseng, but grants double the HP. Note that on Instant Kill the amount restored is inconsequential because critical damage is dealt in one strike. If the player is carrying both Ginseng and Arcane Potions, the Ginseng will be consumed first. Chick Cake Item description reads: "Steamed yellow cake in the shape of a baby chick. Restores 1000 HP." These are sold in Omiki Town by Kenko Bijin for 600 yen. Additionally one may be found each playthrough on the top of a rock near the house in Guard Gate. Chicken Cake Item description reads: "Steamed white cake in the shape of a chicken. Restores 2000 HP." Also sold in Omiki Town by Kenko Bijin for 3000 yen. Dried Fish Item description reads: "A fresh water fish sliced open and preserved in salt. Restores 300 HP." This is sold for 180 yen in both Takatane Village by Shicho (all days) and Omiki Town by Kenko Bijin (all days), as well as being found on the ground in front of several shrines at Road. Egg Item description reads: "A fresh chicken egg. Restores 200 HP." Almost anyone might drop these, otherwise they're sold for 50 yen in Takatane Village by Shicho (all days) and Omiki Town by Kenko Bijin (every third day). Ginseng Item description reads: "A very expensive perennial used in medicine. Automatically restores 500 HP when HP is zero." Sold by Kenko Bijin in Omiki Town from the third day on for 2000 yen. This revives you upon death similarly to Arcane Potion, but grants half the HP. Note that on Instant Kill the amount restored is inconsequential because critical damage is dealt in one strike. If the player is carrying both Ginseng and Arcane Potions, the Ginseng will be consumed first. Golden Egg Item description reads: "A rare egg. Completely restores HP." While extremely useful during combat, these are also used to purchase certain unique items from the Fabled Merchant instead of yen. You can buy these from the Takatane Merchant for 6000 yen each, and Golden Eggs are occasionally dropped by Takatane villagers; this is farmable during Omiki Town's redemption mission "Bloodshed in Kuchihagahara!" offered by Oryo. Each of the Job Brokers will drop one at the conclusion of their final missions, and certain side quests will also reward you with them such as reuniting the Dojima brothers (one from each) or carrying communications between Tadeo and Otomi. Jumbo Radish Item description reads: " Mushroom Item description reads: "An edible mushroom that is common in Amana. Restores 100-300 HP." Old Radish Item description reads: " Poison Mushroom Item description reads: " Radish Item description reads: " Rice Ball Item description reads: " Rotten Rice Ball Item description reads: " Permanent HP Ancient Amulet Item description reads: " Buddhist Beads Item description reads: " Talisman Item description reads: " Skill Scrolls Scroll: Advance Item description reads: " Scroll: Basic Item description reads: " Scroll: Bare-Handed Item description reads: " Scroll: Dual Sword Item description reads: " Scroll: Match Item description reads: " Scroll: Ninja Dual Sword Item description reads: " Scroll: Special Item description reads: " Temporary Boosters Amana Mushroom Item description reads: " Katashiro Item description reads: " Red Pepper Item description reads: " Scroll: Fury Item description reads: " Scroll: Rage Item description reads: " Straw Doll Item description reads: " Weapon Improvements Amakusa Grind Stone Item description reads: " Blade Powder Item description reads: " Nisshouzan Grind Stone Item description reads: " Sword Oil Item description reads: " "Valuables" Comb Item description reads: "A beautiful comb. It's useless to a samurai." This isn't sold anywhere, but may be dropped by Araragihime and certain women within Castle Amana. Selling it to one of the merchants will yield 500 yen. Teacup Item description reads: " Omiki Sake Item description reads: " The Art of War Item description reads: " The Way of the Samurai Item description reads: "Category:Way of the Samurai 3 Category:Gameplay (WOTS-3)